The She-cat Spy
by Skylartheleopard696
Summary: Invisible needles pricked her skin. Her hands' changed to cat paws the size of those of a lion's. Her hedgehog tail grew longer and less pointed to where it looked like a cat tail. The woman's body changed from a fit body with an hourglass figure to a muscular cat body made for strength and stealth. Last, her face changed from hedgehog to a domestic cat's face. An Egyptian Mau...
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

She ran through the lush greens of the forest as fast as she could. The curse working through her veins at lightning speed. Invisible needles pricked her skin. Her hands' changed to cat paws the size of those of a lion's. Her hedgehog tail grew longer and less pointed to where it looked like a cat tail. The woman's body changed from a fit body with an hourglass figure to a muscular cat body made for strength and stealth. Last, her face changed from hedgehog to a domestic cat's face. Her markings assured anyone around her that she was a sacred cat. An Egyptian Mau the size of a lion. In the middle of a clearing in the dense forest she halted to a stop, threw her head back, and yowled to the moon. A signal to all the creatures like her that it was safe to come out and discus important matters.

"Everyone is here correct?" Her smooth feline-like voice purred. Her response was a chorus of yowls that only the ears of a cat could recognize each as different.

"Good, now, as we all have known for a while. The Kingdom of Omathar is advancing on our own kingdom, Angora, seeking the power of taking over our empire and my rein. I have heard they plan to attack all too soon for use to even train. We need an idea to find out their plan before they attack. Does anyone have any ideas?" The smoke colored cat questioned the crowd of cats. For, only just a moment silence had shushed the cats while they thought, all you could hear was the wind blowing and the crickets chirping, but all too soon, a young one among the species only so close to his three-hundreds piped up.

"I say we could take them now." He suggested. "It seems we'd have a pretty good chance at beating them anyways I mean, aren't we stronger?"

** "**In some ways yes, but strength doesn't necessarily have to do with anything… Does anyone else have another idea?" She looked around again. This time an older, but still not as bright cat said, "Or, we could sneak our way in to the castle, we are known for our stealth, and find out their plan then after we know it we could just ambush them there and then. I mean it's not like they're going to be expecting us…Are they?" She explained.

"These are very well considered ideas Darren and Meaghan, but I think we should cut off on the killing just a little bit because this is what they'll be expecting of us if we do listen is that after we find out the plan we'll try to kill them. So, does anyone have a non-violence plan? A small voice cleared from the rear of the crowd of cats. The leaders daughter, only the age of five-hundred years, and who looked of ten in her youth of mortal age. She walked up the path cleared by the cats when they heard her clear her throat. As she reached her mother's side she cleared her throat again, a habit she does when she is nervous.

"I think one of us should sacrifice some of our free days in our forms to be in human form and assign as a maid. If we are maids at the castle we'll always be within the earshot of our enemies' plans." the young she-cat explained.

"How very thoughtful Amythera Rosecatt, my sweet daughter, you shall be the one who goes to the castle." The feline leader declared.

"W-What? But, mother I haven't even finished my training yet, I'm still just a kit." Though she hated to admit it she truly was. She wouldn't be considered a full grown cat until she was one thousand years old."

"No buts dearest you shall head out tomorrow. We will stay in close touch. This meeting is over." Everyone cleared out at the dismissal. Amythera went to her mother's and her own den to sleep for the coming morning.

XxxXxxX

The next morning Amythera set off towards the castle running swift on her feet. She reached the village. Being part cat the everyday noises startled her like the yelling, calls of the animals and carts being moved. One woman tried to get her to buy cheese, though Amythera had no money to offer. Soon she crossed paths with a cat, being not too far from him she called to him with an alert clicking noise made with her tongue. The black tom made his way over to her.

"You're peculiar… And you smell familiar, who are you?" He asked.

"You old scatter brain, it's me, Amythera, Bast's daughter." Amythera told him.

"Oh yes, Amythera, so nice to see you again, you are looking quite lovely, and as you can see the village is as busy as ever. Though, why is it that you are in the enemy town?" He meowed.

"Mother has sent me to become a maid for the castle so I can find out their plans." Amythera explained.

"Ah, well your just in time… the prince will be coming around in search for a personal maid soon, he is about your age so he'd be bound to choose you for most maids who assign are much older." The ebony tom explained turning his ear toward the direction of the castle, "In fact here he comes now." Amythera with her cat hearing heard the trumpets from miles away signaling that the prince would come in a matter of minutes. Soon enough the carriage pulled through the main dirt road of the village, and stopped.

"I must go now, good luck princess." And the cat bounded in the opposite direction. Amythera turned toward the carriage where the prince had stepped out with his mother at his side.

"All of those who wish to become a maid for the prince please step forward." The footman announced. Many girls ranging from the age of fifteen to twenty-five stepped forward including Amythera. The queen interviewed each one, and when they were finished the prince would choose if he wanted her or not. All of the girls said how they were good with young kids and how they knew how to take care of them. Finally the queen and prince came to Amythera.

"And what is your name dear?" The queen asked.

"Amelia." Amythera said a little too quickly, "But, please call me Amy."

"Well Amy how old are you?"

"Only just ten." She replied.

"Okay, now what are your skills?"

"I'm good at cooking, cleaning, sewing and If I am to be a personal maid, I could be a play mate if the prince is lonely you majesty." Amythera explained. The queen was not only thinking about what the young hedgehog could do, but how beautiful she was, fit, and lithe like a cat with quills down to her waist.

"Hm… What do you think Shadow?" asked the queen to her son. Shadow looked into Amythera's glowing jade eyes, She looked so pretty to him he loved the thought of having a play mate.

"Yes." was all he had said. Though something bugged him… She was so much like a cat… 'Could she possibly be from Angora? No, she has to be in the form of a cat to be from there.' With that he pushed the thought out of his mind…

**I hope you guys like it I hope for great reviews I will update soon as well as Key to the unknown. Review!This is Skylar signing out!**

Skylar the Leopard 696


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows discovory

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey People! Hope ya'll absolutely loved my story prolog Here's the second chappie! Love, Skylar. Let's go!**

Chapter 2

8 years later… (Amy's pov)

Hi I'm Amy come on in; this is where I live… as the prince's personal maid… Though more like personal slave, confused right? Well you should be, my life is almost literally the devil's lair, I mean I have no idea why I even obeyed my mother's order though, now that I think of it the forces of Omathar have already attacked my mother's kingdom… I don't even know if she survived. Yup, I'm from Angora, the army leaves and, comes back saying the omarians have won without much effort. But, back to my devil lair life, I have to Cook, clean and amuse the prince. It was so much easier when he was only ten but even then it was hard. If I chose I think handleing the princes dirty laundry was the hardest… I mean what girl in the universe would want to hand wash dirty boxer shorts!?

"Amy?" the prince said as he walked into my dormitory. "I need you to come with me for a second…Please?" Well that surprised me, the prince had never said 'please' to me. 'Something is up.' I thought, I hoped this wasn't a trick. I followed him into his room, it was dark, but I didn't dare turn on the lights for fear of punishment.

"You needed me sir?" I asked the air in front of me because I had no idea where he was. Suddenly, he pushed me up against the wall, and kissed me. He kissed me! I just stood there like an idiot until I realized what was happening. Soon he left my lips and, kissed down my neck, when he got to my shoulders and base of my neck he stopped.

"I'm sorry… you can go now but do not tell anyone. Do you understand?" He demanded though he'd never been _this _kind to me.

"Crystal sir." I replied and quietly left. Ounce I closed the door I decided I was going to hunt that night. I've tried resisting the morph, but I can only stand a week before I can't help but morph for the night. I went back to my dormitory. I share it with seven other maids. Mina the Mongoose, Skylar the leopard, Cream the rabbit, Stephanie the fox, Blaze the cat, Avalona the hedgehog and Aerwyna the Lynx, their descriptions? Well, let get that over with. Mina is a golden mongoose with violet hair with emerald green eyes she always wears a black head band no matter what she's wearing that day. Skylar is a blue leopard with cloudy sky gray eyes and a short pixie cut of lavender hair with violet highlights. Cream is a beige rabbit with orange-brown around her eyes, on the tips of her ears and on a stripe down the middle of her forehead. Stephanie is a greyish colored fox with a white muzzle. She has deep brown eyes and hair down to her shoulders that's grey with black and white highlights. Blaze is a lavender cat with a ruby gem encrusted on her forehead she almost always has her wavy lavender hair pulled back in a high single pigtail. Avalona is a lime hedgehog with a tan stomach and muzzle, she has amethyst purple eyes and lime hair with forest green highlights. Aerwyna is a flame orange lynx with white stomach and muzzle, her eyes are sea foam green and she has black spots and other lynx like markings on her. Everyone was settling down for the night taking off those horrible, itchy maids' outfits that are too tight around the bosom and bum, and getting into their night clothes.

"What did shadow want you for?" asked a young cream. She's too innocent for her own good. Sometimes it's cute.

"Nothing you need to worry about cream." I smiled at her, such a young age. She was an orphan, the queen had token her out of kindness for, the young rabbit had needed a job to support her younger brothers and sisters.

"Oh, okay then." she replied then bounded off to her own bed to get ready to settle down for the night. I was glad she asked nothing more about it that night, she usually pushes and prods someone until they get the information that she wants out of their mouth. She's too curious for her own good, as most young ones are. She reminds me of the younger kits back in my pack… I miss it, they would play from dawn till dusk. They were so cute, but it's no doubt now that they're all dead because of these stupid, untruthful omarians. All of them, Fern, Thistle, Thorn, Juniper, and Cedar. The last litter of kits had before I left. Also the only ones that weren't about to get their half-grown ceremony. All of the maids are settled down, the lights are out. After a few hours of waiting, all the maids are finally asleep. I creep out of my bed and sneak out the dormitory. After a few minutes of finding my way around the maze of hallways I find the balcony. Now, I know what you're thinking 'Why aren't you going to the main doorway? And why the balcony, its three stories high.' Well to answer your first question, the main doorway is literally smothered by guards, and to answer your second question I'm basically a cat remember, and cats always land on their feet. I went out onto the balcony and breathed the fresh night air. I stood up on the ledge and opened my arms out wide, and basically fell off the ledge. After I fell I quickly changed my phase to a cat, an Egyptian Mau the size of a lion to be exact. Of course I landed on my feet and sprinted off into the east forest. Where Angora was built. I enjoyed the air and the night. As I was running I caught sent of a deer. I tuned towards the sent and slowed down to a stalk. I crept toward the deer. Suddenly flash of blue beat me to it. I growled. It was a werewolf. Stupid, foul smelling creatures. I watched as he ripped the flesh off the deer, and chewed it. Suddenly he looked up. Not looking at me mind you but his ears were towards me. I could see the disgust on his face as he realized he was dealing with 'a cat.'

"Come on out _cat _I know you're here." he said, I couldn't wait to have fun teasing him so I stepped out.

"How did you know it was me _prince_?" I said, not because his name was prince but because he's the prince of werewolves. I knew because I was the princess of were cats I know a prince or princess when I see one.

"You know why _Princess. _I thought all of you _cats _were finally dead." He said.

"Well _Sonic _you obviously thought wrong because I'm here flesh and blood." He was shocked. Not because I said I was alive, but because I used his actual name. Even though our species hated each other if we were royal we never used each other's names, it was a karma thing between us.

"Y-you s-said my name!" He exclaimed, "May the curse already be on you?" He asked curious. I didn't feel like explaining my story to a werewolf, but right now I had no one else. So, I told him my story. For a werewolf he was a pretty good listener. "I'm sorry, but why don't you ever run away? Find your mother?" He asked.

"The truth is I don't even know if she's alive so I mean why bother. If she was then wouldn't she have come for me?" I told him.

"I'll help you look for her if you want." Sonic offered. I was surprised, "You would help an enemy?"

"After hearing your story I think I'm crazy enough to do it." He explained, "Maybe if we do this we can link our packs again like ancient times." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't think my mother would forgive Anubis no matter what. Sometimes I can't forgive him for being my father." I explained, "But it's worth a try right?"

"Right" He replied.

"I've got to go now, it's almost dawn. I'll see you tonight same place?" I questioned.

"Same place." He agreed, "Goodbye"

"Bye." And with that I headed back to the castle. Jumped up onto the balcony, changed my Phase to hedgehog, ran to my dormitory, jumped into bed and pretended to sleep.

**Shadows POV of Amy's night**

I saw the craziest thing that night. I couldn't sleep so I walked around the hallways. When I got to the balcony I saw Amy on the ledge about to fall off. I stayed quiet but rushed to her but she already had fell. I ran to the ledge and looked over it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Amy had just fallen off the ledge and turned into a cat the size on a lion. What's more is that she was an Egyptian Mau which means she was the princess of Angora. This is bad. She ran off into the east woods, and I jumped off the ledge and followed her. With my super speed it was easy. We went on for what seemed like miles when she suddenly turned and slowed to a stalk I followed her using trees for cover from her. She stopped just outside a clearing where a deer was. She was just about to pounce on it, when a flash of blue toppled onto it. Amy quietly growled as the creature started eating the deer. I was surprised, it was a werewolf. I had thought they only existed in stories, but now I was proven wrong. Amy didn't make a move to walk away to find more game, she just watched the huge dog. Suddenly, he looked up and sniffed the air. He growled as Amy stepped out into the clearing. They produced challenging growls at each other for a while until the werewolf whimpered in fear. Amy softened her look and sat down on her haunches with a sigh. She made a lot of meows, growls and soft yowls as if she was telling a story. 'Curse this animal talk.' I thought to myself and used a chaos emerald to translate their strange animal sounds to English so I could understand it.

"I'm sorry, but why don't you ever run away? Find your mother?" The dog asked.

"The truth is I don't even know if she's alive so I mean why bother. If she was then wouldn't she have come for me?" She explained her head hung low as if she was guilty of something.

"I'll help you look for her if you want." He offered catching her by surprise.

"You would help an enemy?"

"After hearing your story I think I'm crazy enough to do it." He explained, "Maybe if we do this we can link our packs again like ancient times."

"I don't think my mother would forgive Anubis no matter what. Sometimes I can't forgive him for being my father." She explained as I thought 'Who the heck is Anubis?' then continued my attention on Amy and the wolf, "But it's worth a try right?" she asked.

"Right" He replied.

I've got to go now, it's almost dawn. I'll see you tonight same place?" She asked him looking at the oversized dog hopefully.

"Same place." He agreed, "Goodbye"

"Bye." She said as she watched him go, then took off in a sprint towards the castle. I followed after her careful as to not let her see me. She jumped up to the balcony, changed back to her familiar hedgehog form and dashed off. I followed her into the castle but, not back to the maid dormitories. I think she needed some space. I walked back to my room and got ready for my day. I think today might be the day I do some research on Anubis and Bast. Who knows, maybe I'll learn about Amy's past.

**Amy's POV for the day**

"Amy, Amy wake up!" said Mina, "We've got stuff to do, c'mon sleepy head!" I wouldn't get up so Mina finally got a jug of water and was about to dump it on me.

"Alright, alright, I'm up okay!? I half yelled half asked. I got ready for my day and went to find Shadow. I found him in the library. I crept over to him, he was on the computer looking up something, I crept closer and read the search icon. 'Who is Bast?' It read. 'Oh no no no!' I thought, 'He is not looking up my mother. Did he follow me into the woods last night? Oh, this is not good!' I finally collected myself.

"Your highness." I said and curtsied. He jumped startled. It was strange because he never jumps. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No not today. In fact I will let you have the day off. I just need to do some...Research today. So, you can have the day off. You're dismissed. Thank you" He told me. I curtsied again and went off to my dormitory to relax. I was really stressed anyway. I mean, what if he did follow me into the woods and heard my conversation with the prince of werewolves. A normal person wouldn't have known what we had said but, if someone had a chaos emerald, the emerald of Bast, or the Obsidian stone of Anubis then they would've know what we were saying and Shadow does have a chaos emerald always at hand. I was so freaked out that I didn't notice that Cream had come in on her break.

"Amy? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be working right now? The amber colored rabbit asked.

"I got the day off." I murmured.

"Oh." She said and walked to her bed, she picked up a book. I looked at the cover. It said 'Who is the demon?' I was curious.

"Hey cream what's your book about?" I asked.

"Oh, it's about how cats were considered demons, and this one cat was protected by a girl. The girl convinced people in the villages of the kingdom that cats were not demons. It tells about the uprising and the peace that the people went through. In the end the girl found out that the cat was the ancient Egyptian goddess, Bast, The goddess of cats. In gratitude Bast gives the girl the power to shape-shift from cat to her original form." Cream explained, "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering, but after reading that book do you think that cats are bad because they're from Angora?" I asked.

"No not really. I kind of feel sad that they're all wiped out now." She explained.

"What if I told you they're not? What if I showed you?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? Cream asked, "You're not from there are you?"

"Bingo."

"But you're not a cat! So, how can you be?" She sounded surprised.

"Your kind has only seen us in our cat forms until you saw me." I said.

"Can I see you in your cat form?" She asked narrowing her eyes as if she didn't believe me but was curious.

"You have to promise to not tell anyone… Okay?"

"Scouts honor."

"Okay" I got down on all fours and started my phase, I felt hair growing all over my body and that I was getting larger. My pupils got thinner and my tail grew longer. Cream gasped.

"Y-You really are one of them." She stuttered, "I don't believe it!"

I grunted in response when I heard approaching voices, it sounded like Mina, Blaze and Aerwyna. My ears fell back as they opened the door before I had time to phase back, so much for cats being quick. Their jaws dropped to the ground when they saw me only they didn't know it was me. I sighed and lay down at their feet, there was nothing else I could do, I was a non-violence person, or cat in this case unless it's when I'm hunting for food and the food decides to put up a fight. They each looked at me then back at themselves wondering what to do.

"What should we do?" Whispered Mina…

**Yay! I'm done! This took me forever and I had writers block in the process. I hope you like this one I myself think I did a pretty good job. For any haters out there please… Don't flame my story just don't read it if you don't like whatever random things I'm writing about in the story okay? Thanks I appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming to your computer, cell phone, iPod, or whatever you use to get on fanfiction, soon! Bye! This is ****Skylar the Leopard 696 ****signing out!**


End file.
